


Emma's Secret

by FrivolousWriter, UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Secrets, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: Emma has a secret and she’s determined to keep it that way.Until Regina finds out about it.MD/lg elements, if that is not your thing please bypass.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 302





	Emma's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie from FrivolousWriter and myself. I believe it was a prompt from one of our mutual Facebook groups but am unable to recall which. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma sighed in defeat as she got inside her trusty yellow VW Beetle. Another night of nothing but wasted time, money, and effort. Why she bothers to do this  _ thing _ every Friday night only to go home empty-handed the next day, she didn't know. But she still comes back, still hoping someone might notice her, take a chance to get to know her. And still, no one bothers to even look at her way, not even a glance. So she spent the rest of the night crying herself to sleep in her hotel room.

_ No one really does want me, _ Emma thought bitterly to herself as she started the engine and drove away from her parking space. She has this urge to curl herself on her seat with her thumb or pacifier on her mouth but she refrained herself. This was not the time nor the right place to act that way. She’s on her way back to Storybrooke so she needs to act like a grown up woman. She can’t revert back to this needy little girl she had hidden from the outside world.

Aside from the fact that it was embarrassing, no one will understand.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Emma focused on the road. She was also looking forward to spend some time with Henry since his adoptive mother had granted her permission to be with him, albeit short, but she couldn't even have that because Nicholas and Ava Zimmerman had invited Henry with them to go fishing with their father that same weekend, with Regina’s approval, and wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. That made Emma a lot more grumpy than ever so she spent the rest of her morning walking around the city to cool off before preparing to leave by lunchtime.

But the feeling of disappointment never left her. It’s still at the forefront of her mind and it kept nagging at her. If she wasn’t driving she might've banged her head repeatedly against the steering wheel in frustration.

She should have stopped doing this secret out-of-town trips, or this lifestyle, when she had the chance. It only caused her further hurt and disappointment.

Emma should be content since she has everything she never thought she could have. A place that’s far away from the hustle and bustle of the city, a house—more like a loft—of her own (since her newly-found parents had moved in a small farmhouse just outside of town), a regular job with a steady pay with additional benefits she never thought she needed, a kid who looks at her as if she hangs the moon and stars, a somewhat neutral relationship with the town mayor, who’s also her boss, and who happens to be her son’s adoptive parent, and the residents of that small town who solely relies on her and never fails to make her feel welcome in their town as if she’s been a part of the community for so long and not like an outsider. So yeah, she should be content. But this aching need deep inside of her, that part of her that wanted to come out and make herself known, her true self she had kept hidden for so long, was becoming too much for her to ignore. Emma knows, if she keeps bottling these feelings, she knows she’s going to combust.

But how can she let these feelings go if she doesn't have a safe place to let it out? Or someone to help her guide her way through it without judging her or ridiculing her? It was embarrassing enough to admit it even to herself, what more if someone finds out about it? Not many people are open-minded about the different lifestyles of BDSM, so Emma is not going to take a chance on it.

And, if ever, she found someone who wants her, how will she explain that she lives in a small hidden magical town in Maine where every fairytale character in every children’s storybooks exists? They are going to have a field day, for sure.

She knows to herself that she’s been regressing from time to time since most of it happens when she’s in a deep emotional stress. Growing up in foster care can do that to you, especially when you grew up feeling so unloved and unwanted. So when she was old enough to understand what she wanted and how to achieve it, she did her best to let it show, albeit subtly. Even though she entered the BDSM lifestyle in her early twenties (after a thorough research of what her regression means and how she can get through it) as a Little, she’s still not enough. She couldn't understand why no one has looked at her the way those Mommy/Daddy dommes do to those littles she’s surrounded with whenever she visits those bars and clubs that hold that kind of lifestyle. She even created herself a profile on this website that involves around that kind of scene. And even through that, still nothing. There must be something wrong with her, that's why no one was interested in her.

Maybe it's time for her to let that part of herself go and be just the person everyone will pretty much accept, no matter how hard that is. There are moments where she can't control her regression, but most of the time she can handle it without anyone noticing. She’s been doing that for almost eight years now, so she’s certain she can handle it for another eight, if not more.

When she reached her apartment building fifteen minutes past four in the afternoon, she was a little bit surprised when she saw the mayor's black Mercedes parked next to her parking space. With a frown, Emma gathered her overnight bag and headed towards the building. When she reached the fourth floor landing where her loft apartment was, she was shocked to see Regina impatiently pacing back and forth in front of her door. She only stopped when she heard Emma’s steps approaching.

“Sheriff Swan,” the mayor greeted her stiffly, her gaze traveling from her face down to her foot then up again until their eyes met. Emma wanted to take a step back when she saw the sharp look and an undecipherable expression in those brown eyes.

“Madame Mayor,” Emma greeted back cautiously. Even though they had somewhat settled down their differences when it came to Henry, they are still on an unsteady ground since their encounters when she first arrived in Storybrooke were not good ones. “What can I do for you?”

“Can we go inside? I have something we need to discuss privately.” She looked around as if there was someone lurking somewhere to hear what she was about to say, even though she knows Emma’s neighbors are two floors down since the third floor of the building is under maintenance for the time being.

“O-of course,” Emma stuttered, internally panicking because she can feel herself starting to regress.  _ Shit! _

Slowly walking towards her apartment door with her bag straps tightly in her grasp, her shoulders tense. Emma hopes this talk is short because she doesn't know how to handle it when Regina finds out about her regression or her supposed lifestyle. Knowing the woman, she can use it against her just so she can have her way in regards to Henry. Emma won’t have that.

Emma had just closed the door when Regina asked the very thing Emma was hoping the woman won’t ask her.

“So, what are these regular weekends out of town trips to the city for, Miss Swan?”

Well fuck. 

She wanted to lie. To tell a different tale. But she knows she won’t be able to lie through her teeth because the expression on her face is showing it. And Regina was a keen observer, so she knows Emma was lying even before she can finish her sentence. Emma knows she’s slowly slipping into her headspace, but she’s not ready to give up her sense of control yet.

And the truth, or some version of it, would set Emma free. 

“I’m not used to staying in one place for too long.” Though everything in the blonde’s past hinted this moment may come, she can see how the phrasing affects Regina. The woman may as well have a photo next to Mama Bear. Henry came before anything. Even herself. “Before you go thinking the worst, I’m not leaving. I couldn’t do that to Henry.” 

“Will he be enough when the thrill wears off?” 

Emma wishes to sink through the floor far from this infuriating woman. Fury is something the blonde can latch onto. Enough so that she can keep herself from slipping further. It’s hell to admit that the petite woman before her can create such a complicated series of emotions within. 

“It isn’t like that,” Emma grits out. 

Tanned fingers play at the Mother’s Day necklace Henry purchased her with chore money two years ago. In a time when Regina still hung the moon for her Little Prince. “What if something were to happen to you while you’re out there?”

“You ran a killer piece when you tried to run me out of town the first time. I’m sure you’ll come up with something to cover it up.” 

The mayor glared sharply at her, obviously her words struck home. “Fuck you.” Having had enough those two words were the simplest way to get her point across to the blonde.

An equal in every way, and not to be outdone, Emma snarled out, “Fuck me yourself, you coward.”

Regina’s nostrils flared. “What did you just say to me?”

How delicious it was to invade the space between them. Filling Emma’s precious bubble with all the poise and composure of a Queen. Chin up, shoulders back, chest out, and narrowed eyes all to meet the blazing verdant that makes up Emma’s retort. “F-fuck me yourself.” 

She did not like the way Regina was the perfect balance of pure sex mixed with a pinch of darkness, and wore the smile of victory. As if Emma played right into her hands. “Show me what’s in the bag.” 

“Clothes. I don’t have to show you anything. You are in my place.” Emma tries to shrug her off but Regina moves with her further into the apartment. 

“But not your home…” Regina draws out the last word. Taking stock of the eye roll being sent her way. Fat, wet, tears threaten to spill over light lashes. “No...you know you do not belong here.” 

“I don’t belong anywhere...okay? You saw my childhood.” 

Regina is shaking her head in a bizarre turn of events. “You belong here, Emma. Not in this apartment but in Storybrooke. With Henry, your parents, with…” 

“I swear if you say my True Love I will barf.” 

An arched eyebrow meets the snarky retort and Emma shrinks back. “I know you're a little.” The chill in her bones does nothing with having adjusted her thermostat for the weekend away. “Believe it or not I’ve had my suspicions.” 

“Have you been following me?” 

Her hands flutter to her abdomen but not a single word pings Emma’s inner lie detector as she utters the God's honest truth. “As difficult as this may be to believe I was searching for something else when I came across your profile.” 

The saliva in Emma’s mouth dissipates. Panic and adrenaline spark an increase in her heart rate. Everything is too sudden. It’s much too hot, only it isn’t. Regina is honest to God not entirely herself. How she looks now, with sunlight highlighting her dark hair and using the even tone to speak in. “N-no one thinks of me.”

“Not true. In fact, I know someone who thinks of you often.” 

She draws nearer. 

Emma remains rooted to the spot, trembling. “Given our past your reaction is understandable.” 

“I yelled,” whispers Emma, face growing ever pinker. 

“You did yell. I know you didn’t mean it. You haven’t had anyone to care for this side of you in a long time, have you?” Regina’s caressing her cheek with the back of her fingertips. One by one Emma’s tears take the plunge down her cheeks to meet the awaiting hand. Her shaky breath causes a falling tear to be expelled from her lips. 

“Never.” 

It doesn’t make sense. So little about Emma does. She’s attractive, headstrong, and successful in her endeavors prior to Storybrooke. Checking off everything from having a car, career, to a place of her own. Why people weren’t falling at her feet was a mystery Regina was absolutely willing to ponder up close and personal. 

“You need that to change, don’t you?” Regina dabs at the falling tears with her summoned handkerchief. “Let go for me, Emma,” 

Blonde hair shakes to and fro. 

“Not ready yet?” Another head shake. 

“Said bad words to Miss Regina,”

Regina’s dark heart warms at the sweet moniker. “Miss Regina didn’t set a very good example for you. What if we sat down and talked a bit more, hmm?” 

“`Bout what?” As Regina sat Emma followed beside her, depositing her duffle bag on her lap.

All furrowed brow, she ponders what or how to approach. Emma seemed caught between who she thought she had to be and who she wanted to be. Straddling the two on uneven ground. “Miss Regina has a problem she cannot solve alone.”

“What kind of problem?” Beautiful, full verdant eyes studied Regina intently. Pale fingers clutched around the nylon strap of her duffle bag. 

“Sometimes she gets lonely.” 

“You saw little Emmy. Can Emmy see you?” 

Removing her phone from her purse she scrolls to the application, entering the necessary credentials. As it logs her in, Emma does relax a bit. She’s even leaning in to look at the device with Regina.

“Oh,” Emma uttered breathlessly when she saw Regina’s profile on the same site she’s in.

Regina just hummed as she subconsciously caressed the blonde’s jean-clad thigh with her free hand. “I’ve been searching for so long, but no one has garnered my attention,” she said, until _ you _ were left unsaid.

When a blanket of soft blonde curls settled on her shoulder, Regina reached up to tuck it behind Emma’s ear then softly brushed the pad of her thumb against the woman’s cheek. Her heart began to sing when the woman leaned on her touch with her eyes closed. After tucking her phone back to her purse, her other hand cupped the woman’s chin until sea green eyes met her own brown ones. The way Emma’s eyes became blurry and glazed over, Regina knows she’s on her way deep into her headspace. But the way she furrowed her eyebrows told her that the blonde was fighting it, that she’s not ready to give up her sense of control.

“Let go, Emma,” the mayor said softly as she ran her fingertips across the frown on Emma’s forehead. “Let me see her.”

Emma shook her head as she bit her lower lip. She started trembling again.

A soft frown adorning her lips. But Emma shook her head again, this time not meeting her eyes. “I won’t judge you,” she promised.

Regina continued to surprise herself at how this was unfolding. Having carefully planned and suppressed her need for revenge for nearly a decade her patience was legendary. Though she typically had what she desires this took finesse. The usual annoyance foregone as this sweet girl struggled to find her way to the surface. 

“Emma? Talk to me, dear,” she tried again, cupping her chin so the woman was looking directly at her and not on the floor. She tried to be as gentle as possible, an expression that she reserves only for her son. She can see how small and vulnerable the woman was and one wrong move or poor choice of words will undoubtedly send the woman running.

Emma blinked a couple of times to stop any more tears from escaping. Glassy green eyes are begging Regina to stop from seeking anything further. And she’s a few moments away from slipping deep into her headspace, and would rather much like Regina not in the room, or in her apartment, when it happens.

“You’re safe with me, Emma.” Regina asked again, almost pleading. She can clearly see the war happening behind these eyes and she just wanted to help. She’s slipping rather quickly but her fear was holding her back.

“Scared,” Emma whispered. If they weren't a few centimeters away from each other Regina might’ve missed it. But she heard her loud and clear.

It’s time to rectify that.

Emma never got the chance to say anything further when Regina claimed her lips in a soft kiss. Reaction was slow in coming. Or it was until the mayor nips at her lower lip. Waking up the trance-laden blonde when she released it with a soft pop. A blush dusting Emma’s cheeks but her pupils were ever so dilated.

“You don't have to be scared around me, Emma,” Regina husked out as she dropped her phone on the couch and the duffle bag on the floor from Emma’s lap and framed the woman’s face with her hands.

“No one wants Emmy.”

“Oh, darling,” Regina softly cooed then softly pressed her lips again on thin pink ones. “Come here.” She didn't wait for the woman to utter even a protest. She just pulled her until Emma was sitting across her lap.

Tension filled the blonde at the sudden pull onto Regina’s lap, making her let out a small squeak that immediately made her blush furiously. It is clear that Emma needs this, desperately. As desperately as Regina. Her steadfast inability to completely allow the slip to take place is a defence mechanism not unlike those the brunette holds. 

Their rocky start when Emma arrived in town prior to the curse breaking. It is true, if Regina had known this information long ago she would have used it to bury any chance the blonde had of being here in this town. Being near Henry. That is another she was the Queen of. Laying ruin to anything with the opportunity of being good in her life. 

At this moment, Regina needs this too. Whatever THIS could be. The unsettling familiarity of stifling loneliness permeated the Storybrooke air. Henry wanted as little to nothing to do with the woman Emma first met. Graham proved a decent distraction but little more. Not what she shared with the blonde. The intimacy of learning one another through manipulation and uneven power-exchanges. 

She needs this as well.

And whether she admits it or not, of all the people in this town Emma was the only one who truly sees her and understands her. Of course, she was threatened when the blonde first arrived in town. Did Regina do everything humanly possible to run her out of town? Yes. Had she grown bored of being the Mayor of a small town? Also, yes. Abuse power? Check...oh, there it was. 

The cold waters of reality soaking through this proverbiale dream.

And after a chance discovery about Emma’s well-kept secret. Regina was surely going to use what each of them possessed to fill those to fulfill the others desperate desires. The careful study of Emma’s profile, her postings, the interactions with other littles provided her with invaluable insight into Little Emma. As well as awakening needs that only the reverse can satisfy.

They need each other, in every sense of the word.

Picking up where she left off by cupping Emma’s chin firmly, she pulled her until lips could be recaptured. It didn’t happen all at once but minute by minute she felt the settling take place. How the body across her lap began to melt into the intimacy of being in Regina’s arms. 

Regina internally preened at Emma’s reciprocation. Biting her lower lip gently before soothing it with her tongue, she maneuvers Emma until the blonde’s knees are either side of her thighs. Pulling her closer by the waist until she can feel Emma’s heat on her stomach. Emma didn't disappoint when the kiss deepend; drawing out a low moan. Their heated mouths entangled until air became a necessity. Snaking her hand through golden locks, Regina pulled her hair back until their lips parted, panting heavily to gather their breath. But the enticing pale flesh of Emma's neck was enough to enchant Regina to distraction. Peppering soft nibbles and kisses from down that strong jaw until she reached the junction between her neck and shoulder. Emma’s breathless moans were enough to ruin her panties entirely.

“Let go, Little One,” Regina instructed into Emma's ear before taking her earlobe between her lips. “Let Miss Regina see you.”

A soft sob escaped from those luscious lips as the blonde submitted herself to Regina entirely. The brunette keened internally in joy.

“That’s it,” she cooed as she pulled the woman closer to her until their chests pressed together, the sudden closeness sent a delicious shiver up her spine. “Miss Regina will take care of you now.”

A soft sigh escaped the blonde, her shoulders dropping as tension fled her body. “Mommy magic.” 

Regina’s smile threatens to overwhelm her entire face. “I know that no one has ever told you how truly special you are.” Emma squirms, face bright pink and her eyes steer away from the brunette’s assessing gaze. “Tonight, I’d like to show you.” 

Long overdue attention held Emma captive. “Yes,” Emma says heavily. “Show me, show me!”

Caressing Emma’s cheek with the back of her fingertips, Regina reaches into her duffle bag. Running her fingers over the Little Mermaid nightgown resting on top. Her eyes rest upon the blonde. “Let’s get you changed into your night things.” 

She had never heard Regina’s voice like that. Not unless it was for Henry. How amber eyes glistened in the low lighting of evening making Emma’s head swim. She had imagined this moment so often especially during times of duress. The comfort and safety of a Mama...or a Daddy all her own. 

It is with relative ease that her worn out grunge t-shirt was removed. Her pants disappearing down creamy legs with a bit more work. Lacey panties are replaced with purple boy shorts to match the nightgown.

“Are you still okay?” The tenderness chokes Emma up but Regina does not hesitate to smooth the garment over the little one before her. If anything the simple act makes the blonde feel cared for. “Good girl, let Miss Regina take care of you.” 

Whatever fight Emma may have held outside the door to her apartment fled. With it, what felt like her insides were in full bloom. Right now, she needn’t be the Savior, or the Sheriff. Tonight, she was finally going to let go. 

Emma’s lips are soft just as Regina suspected. Tasting a bit of sweets she must have consumed on the ride home. What a naughty little girl, indeed. She pays it no mind other than to pull the blonde further into her body. Sliding her tongue across a kiss-swollen bottom lip until Emma concedes dominance. Emma does not stop Regina when hands slide under her nightgown to unclasp her bra. The other freeing warm, supple flesh ripe with light pink nipples that harden at her touch. She can feel the Savior’s knees quaking. “You like that don’t you sweet girl?” 

“Yes,” Emma moans freely. Body moving in time with Regina’s ministrations pressing as near as she can be. The definition of those taut abs, how pale breasts are deliciously weighty, and the unyielding eagerness that makes up Emma Swan’s desire to be touched. 

Nothing could make Emma feel more prized than she does right this second. She still feels rather shy with the intensity that Miss Regina is studying her. As though she does not wish to miss a single detail. Like Emma is the center of her world...something to cherish. 

“You please me. Toned and so incredibly soft where I want you to be. ” Regina’s words are velveteen to a mind starving for this depth of affection. Her fingertips run down Emma’s abdomen, trailing lightly over cotton boyshorts. “My darling Swan,” 

Every time Regina says things like ‘hers’, ‘my’, Emma knows that she is beyond getting herself out of whatever this was. It makes her feel so small knowing that she does not have to fight it. That she has to be neither strong, nor sarcastic. This moment is theirs. Marking a drastic turn of trust in their relationship. 

“Your Swan.” Breathes Emma shakily when Regina rises, cupping the considerably tight ass. The surprise shows in her facial expression and garners a laugh that sends electric shocks straight to the blonde’s tingly nether region. 

“Miss Regina won’t let you fall, dear.” Nor would she need to ask where Emma’s room was located. A messily made bed hidden behind frosted glass was all the brunette needed to see to find the resting place. 

The slip so lovingly placed on the blonde being nudged higher by the warmth of Regina’s hands took its place. Trailing to cup her lovely girl's breasts. Her breasts if she were being more demanding. Tonight was about claiming Emma. In a different way than Regina would normally go about it. 

Emma’s hands rest at her sides, not 100% sure if she is allowed to reciprocate touch when Regina leans in to claim a nipple with her mouth. Using her hand to tease and tug at the hardened nipple of the unclaimed breast. Emma’s groaning and clenching her fists together in the comforter. Arching her needy body in Miss Regina’s hot mouth. 

It’s getting to her. 

“Be good, Emma. Show Miss Regina just how good she’s making you feel. Okay?” Regina is back to studying the blonde who has little else in her eyes but lust. 

“Yes, Miss Regina,” the girl says so sweetly. 

Her nightgown is removed the rest of the way with Emma settling against her bed shyly. This should terrify her, but it doesn’t. The safety emanating from Regina is every bit what Emma dreamed. Not with Regina, per se but here they were. Chest to chest with the silkiest top cooling her heated skin. Smooth fingers teasing through cotton boy shorts to get at Emma’s clitoris through damp fabric. 

The movement jolts Emma alive, muscles tensing as a deep flush spreads down her chest. How Emma’s voice cracks in that moment. She was simply begging Miss Regina to touch her. Right now. “That’s it. Bend your knees for me,” Regina hooks her thumbs in those panties and watches as Emma races to comply. 

Rather than closing off Regina’s line of sight to her sex, Emma remains open legged. Allowing the brunette to take in the sight of her whilst she remained fully clothed. “I’ve always wanted a pretty little girl to call my own.” 

Damned if that did not cause a throbbing straight between Emma’s thighs. 

Regina was hungry and this self-inflicted teasing would not do. She claims Emma in another kiss. Hungry for as much of her as there is to have. Here she was inviting herself into the blonde’s home to lay claim to a little girl all her own. Exploring her flesh, cupping her ass to Emma’s shivering. Her reactions indicating this may well happen again. She would see to it to ensure that prior to her departure. 

Everywhere Miss Regina touches has Emma’s body arching in excitement. She really, REALLY, wants to be a good girl. Still, she cannot help but plead. “Please touch me, Miss Regina,” 

“I already am,” Regina replies teasingly. Hands trailing over supple thighs, still she plants a nip at the junction of Emma’s neck. Soothing it with her tongue before stating, “I’m not a mind reader, dear one. Perhaps if you give me a hint, I’ll know exactly where to touch you.” 

“There,” Emma says to an arched brow. 

Regina’s hand rises to cup her breast. “Here?” 

“No,” The blonde huffs out in frustration. 

“Ask me properly, Emma,” And this time, Regina’s tone of voice leaves no room for questioning. She already feels herself growing wetter at the prospect knowing just how to push the blonde’s buttons. 

“My Princess parts,” She pleads, taking the hand from her breast and leading it to her arousal slickened sex. It elicits a full body shudder with Emma moaning at the touch, head falling back into the pillows. Her toes had curled briefly. 

“MY Princess parts,” Regina corrects, rubbing light-pressured circles against Emma’s clit. “Who do they belong to?”

“M-M-Miss Regina,” 

Even in her darkest, corrupting the Savior fantasies Regina had not pictured this. Such a strong-willed, beauty yielding to her touch. Bestowing her with her new favorite title and barely able to grit it out through the pleasure. Emma’s rolling her hips to coax the brunette inside of her. 

Coating herself, Regina easily goes into her girl's slick heat. A move which brings two powerful thighs to a close in attempt to take pleasure. She curls her fingers, rubbing her thumb over Emma’s aching clitoris. “Be a good girl, Emma.” 

Her girl's voice is shaky, and her thighs relent enough to give Regina the control. “You’ve needed this for a long time. Someone who wants to make you feel good.” Already Emma’s sex is clenching helplessly around her fingers when Regina inserts another. 

“I feel good.” Every now and again her eyes flutter closed briefly. The earlier tears replaced with those riding on the back of sweet relief. Aching for Regina to curl one more time in just the way she is doing. Not caring how obscenely wet she is and the fact that these sheets were clean just a few days ago. Regina drawing through the arousal. 

“Do you think you can handle a surprise sweetheart?” 

“Close to the mountain top, Miss Regina.” 

“Right on time,” Regina’s mouth dips to her folds. Her thrusts never falter and those deep movements that brush against Emma’s G-spot send her crashing over the edge. The hands fisted in blankets now buried themselves in raven colored hair. 

_ My good girl.  _

That is the thought Regina sends to Emma ushering a second orgasm. This one coating the entire front of her blue silk blouse. Guiding her girl through it with ministrations that mimic the tell-tale flutter of orgasm. She’s trembling forty-five seconds later in a quivering mess. 

“My, my, you needed that as much as I did.” She runs her fingers through blonde locks, tucking her in. “I’m proud of you.”

“Your good girl,” There’s a drunken slur to Emma’s words. 

She summons a warm, fuzzy blanket, a pair of socks, and cool water. Magically cleaning up the sheets and replacing her silk blouse with another. Covering her girl up all but her feet so she can slip on the warm socks. All the while tucking in the limp-boned blonde. Pouring the water into a sippy cup she found barely out of sight then placing it on the bedside table.

Once she’s sure that Emma was deep into dreamland, Regina couldn't resist smiling so wide it almost split her face into two. The burning ache deep inside her was finally out and was now replaced with a sense of relief and completeness.

She’s finally whole.

* * *

Green bleary eyes blink a couple of times as Emma slowly wakes up from the land of dreams. Slowly sitting up she glanced at her surroundings. She’s in her room—that was once Mary Margaret’s with the addition of fogged glass walls she had installed so her room was not totally exposed whenever someone visits because she needs her privacy—with nothing but a fuzzy blanket and a pair of socks that's keeping her nude body from feeling the cold.

After removing any evidence of sleep from her eyes, Emma stood up and picked the folded clothes that's sitting by the end of her bed, slipping them on quickly. After assessing her outfit—a casual cashmere sweater and yoga pants—she tied her hair in a loose ponytail then exited following the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. She bit her lip when she saw Regina casually moving around the kitchen. It was nothing short of domestic. She can also see how at ease she was moving around and Emma felt these butterflies fluttering in her stomach, especially when she remembered what they did earlier. Just a mere thought of it made Emma blush.

“I see my little one is awake,” Regina’s cheery voice pulled Emma from her musings, making the blush on her cheeks travel down her neck and ears. One that didn't go unnoticed by the mayor.

“Hi,” she meekly greeted the woman with her head slightly bowed, now suddenly shy.

“Had a good nap?” the brunette asked as she stepped closer to Emma, cupping her blushing face gently with both hands. Emma only nodded with a soft hum. Regina’s hands were warm and so soft that she couldn't help but lean into the touch, much to Regina’s obvious delight.

“Dinner is almost done. Do you mind setting the table?”

Emma immediately shook her head. “No, Miss Regina.”

Regina kissed Emma’s forehead with a pleased smile. “Good girl.”

Suddenly elated from the praise, Emma moved with a small bounce on her step to set the table, much to Regina’s amusement. Once the food was done cooking Regina set them down on the table and motioned Emma to take a seat. Emma’s eyes and smile widened when she saw what Regina had cooked.

With a low chuckle Regina sliced a rather large portion of lasagna from the pan to Emma’s plate, placed a single piece of garlic bread to the side, then scooped up a small portion of apple pecan salad to add to Emma’s plate. With a smile, she waved her hand to tell Emma to start eating. The blonde digs in with gusto, much to Regina’s delight. With a smaller portion of lasagna and salad for herself, she too started eating.

Unlike previous dinners the silence was easy. Appreciative low moans kept it from being completely silent. When dinner was done and the dishes on the dishwasher, Regina held Emma’s hand pulling them towards the living room.

“Do you want us to talk about earlier now or would you rather watch some television?” Regina asked once they were seated on the sofa.

“Uhm…” Now Emma’s uncertain to proceed. They have so much to talk about, especially about Emma’s secret out of town trips and regression, but her fear crafted unwelcome thought to the forefront of her mind.

Regina sighed. “I know our relationship in the beginning was not pleasant, to say the least, but I promise you your secret is safe with me. Unlike your mother, I actually know how to keep one.” She then rolled her eyes at the last statement, making Emma snort.

“It’s not that,” Emma said softly with a small shake of her head. “This is the first time I've been in the presence of a Domme that actually wanted me so I'm not sure how to act or what to talk about, to be honest,” she said with an embarrassed smile.

With a sympathetic nod, Regina reached for Emma’s hand then gave it a firm squeeze. “How about we continue trial runs? See how it goes? Since this is your first time, I don’t want you to go head first into this without being certain. And once we come to an agreement about what we want we’ll both feel much better.” She gripped Emma’s chin with her other hand to make the woman look at her. “I will inform you now that I am a possessive person, Little One. And I do not intend to share what is mine.”

Emma silently gulped when the fire was burning behind brown eyes. Squeezing her thighs together through the onset of sudden arousal, she giggled. “I’m not yours yet, Miss Regina.” 

That sneaky appearance of Savior-like pushback immediately pulled a smirk to painted lips. “You will be, darling.” 

“How do you know?” Wringing hands alerting Regina to the anxiety surely bubbling beneath the calm exterior. 

Her lips tickle the shell of Emma’s ear. “We will achieve this only through open and direct communication...and my willingness to do whatever it takes.” 

“Did you...were you...were we supposed to do that?” Motioning toward her bedroom Emma tosses a quick glance in that direction then verdant eyes raced back to Regina. 

A blush crept onto Regina’s face drawing Emma forth. “A happy accident. One I hope to repeat in the future. If you’ll have me.” 

“I’m usually...you. Not whatever that was. I’ll—” But Regina interrupts with a finger to her lover’s lips. 

“Whatever that was felt amazing to me.”

“B-but… but your blouse!”

A slow-building chuckle rises. “Ah, ah, ah. We will not speak of Miss Regina’s reward negatively.” 

“Bu…” Emma’s shoulders drooped and her head tilted curiously. “You didn’t think it was disgusting?” 

The final word whispered bringing the brunette closer to her darling girl. “How could I ever find my girl disgusting?” Emma tucks herself under Regina’s chin embracing her dainty midsection. “Where others have failed you I will hold steadfast. I always do what I say. Don’t I, Emma?” 

“Mhmm.” 

Allowing her fingertips to trace a heated sliver of skin under Emma’s sweater. Cooling it by caress. Feeling the purr of response. “Emma?” 

“Hm?” Right now Emma was already shaping herself to be heavily immersed in the land of contentment.

“What happened to that one-handed wonder who's been following you around like a lost puppy?”

Letting out a short snort, the fog of sleep was suddenly gone. “Hook? I don't know. He hasn't been bothering me since David threatened him to cut his other hand if he kept on touching me without my consent.”

That last statement made Regina sit up stiffly, a murderous look in her eyes. “He  _ what _ ?”

Emma internally winced. It looks like his only hand is not going to be the only thing missing in him. “That was weeks ago. Don’t worry about it.” Now the glare was directed at her, making Emma slightly cower in her seat.

“I don’t care if he did it days, weeks, or months ago. He doesn't have the right to do that just because he saved your father or he took us home from Neverland. We don't owe him anything,” Regina said firmly. “In fact, he’s the one who still has a debt to pay,” she added darkly.

Emma frowned at that. “What do you mean?” she asked, but Regina only waved her off.

“A story for another time. And I can clearly see that you’re at the point of passing out. You should go to sleep.”

Emma tried to hide a yawn but it was futile. “But—”

“Ah! No buts. Go brush your teeth then I’ll tuck you in. Go on.”

Regina’s beaming smile almost tore her face into two when she heard Emma grumble a weak protest but still went on to do what she was told. A bratty little one, Regina does like a challenge.

Once Emma was done and now wearing the Little Mermaid nightgown from earlier, she sat patiently at the end of her bed and waited for the woman. Sitting at the foot of her bed, she started playing the ends of her hair. That’s the scene Regina came upon when she entered the blonde’s room. With a small smile, Regina pulled the woman up and led her towards the vanity. Pulling Emma’s hair tie she grabbed the hairbrush and started running it gently through silky blonde curls.

“Miss Regina?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“Are you going away now?” 

“Not right now,” These moments are too precious. Regina wants to spend as long with Emma as permitted. Looking at the blonde’s reflection in the mirror, she frowned when she saw the woman averting her gaze. “Won’t you look my way?” 

“Scared…” 

“We can have a sleepover on Sunday when Henry returns from his trip.” The energy in the room shifts and Emma’s moist eyes tell the unspoken tale. She won’t look Regina in the eyes. The feelings of inadequacy, lies, and violence between them must make it all so confusing for this sweet little girl. “I don’t want you to go on these trips anymore, little one. ” 

Emma’s head leaned into Regina’s touch when the woman gently caressed her cheek with a small sigh. “Make me not want to go on then.” 

“Tell me you’ll be there tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Emma whispers.


End file.
